


here goes nothing

by ButterflyMaven, elsanoelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the famous 1967 Camaro makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMaven/pseuds/ButterflyMaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle
Summary: After dancing around each other for a while, Steve finally gathers his nerves and asks Tony out. Spoiler: Tony says yes





	here goes nothing

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve straightens the sleeves of his henley and rolls his shoulders, cracking his neck.

He inhales deeply and blows out a heavy breath, hoping to flush out the butterflies in his flat stomach.

With one last glance at his reflection, Steve nods like a dork, a small pout in his lips and soft frown line between his eyebrows. He could do this, he tells himself. He's a confident, brave man. He’s Captain America. He's jumped out of airplanes without a parachute. He's punched Nazis and aliens in the face. He's taken down HYDRA in the different centuries.  _This_ should be a piece of cake. 

It's really isn't.

He gulps. 

_Don't mess this up, slick._

“Captain, if I may,” JARVIS speaks, as though the AI had been listening to his thoughts.

“Yes, JARVIS?” Steve replies stern and low in his Captain America voice before shaking his head, feeling stupid. _You're Steve today. Steve Rogers._

“As predicted, Sir has begun showing signs of wavering following his 26-hour working spree. I would expect him to carry on with his work, but not before he rests between half hour to 45 minutes. You may find this window of opportunity beneficial to your cause. ”

He breaks into a silly grin. He thanks Tony’s trusted assistant and starts to leave his room, but he halts two steps away from the door. “JARVIS, could you uh check if Tony needs anything? Has he eaten since I - I mean _you_ \- checked on him? I can always make him another sandwich. But don’t tell him I’m asking. But don’t lie on my account? Just, you know, like the last time –“

“For your ease of mind, Sir has opened a pack of gummy bears," JARVIS replies, almost affectionately. "The last can of Red Bull has 23% content left and is currently at room temperature. It is unlikely for Mr. Stark to reach for it and there are none left in the mini bar. I believe Sir will need proper sustenance in approximately four hours.”  

_Perfect._

"Thank you JARVIS. I'll be right there. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, Captain. I wish you all the success."

He glances at the shield leaning against the wall by his bedside for some courage, and then to the nightstand where a special photograph rested in a wooden frame for reassurance.

The picture was of himself and Tony, with his arm draped casually behind the brunette's back firmly. Tony had the biggest smile on his face as Steve whispered something in his ear. The shot was entirely candid, taken by Clint from afar. The duo don't have a lot of pictures together, of just themselves, so this one easily makes it a favourite. So much so that Steve quietly had it framed and perched next to his bed.

First thing he sees in the morning, last thing before he sleeps.

Steve remembers what he had whispered to Tony that exact moment. It was a silly joke, something only the two of them could make the connection. Steve remembers how Tony doubled over while the rest of the team just stared as the humour was lost on everybody else. That same day, Tony held his hand for the first time. It was nothing romantic, heck Tony was trying to read his palm of all things (and failed miserably). They ended up enjoying each other’s company with a bottle of beer each, away from the crowd.

Steve thought his crush on Tony was ridiculous at first, one-sided at most. But their relationship has improved so much lately from the first time they met that the possibility of Steve reading the signs wrongly was nearly zero. The master tactician, fully aware of the risk he’s about to take, takes another deep breath.

This moment could change everything.

Either Tony was going to say yes, or turn him down and everything, everything he's worked for in the past months would turn to dust.But no backing out now. Steve wants to do this today.

He leaves his floor.

When he reaches the hangar where Tony keeps his collection of prized cars, he was greeted by loud music the moment the elevator doors open. Of course Tony had been blasting his rock music to the highest volume. Steve immediately recognises the song, one of the many that Tony would introduce to him from time to time. He watches Tony's foot tap lightly to the beat as his upper half disappears under the Camaro he had been working on for a while. Tony's tank top had ridden up a little, displaying a strip to tanned skin and lean abs.

For a man his age, Tony took care of himself well. He was nowhere near Steve's physique but enough to put a lot of younger men to shame.

Steve bit his lip to contain his growing smile, but truthfully to keep his mouth from watering. Almost like the universe was really backing him on this, the song goes on to assure him. 

 

 

 

> _..I've fallen in love_  
>  _I've fallen in love for the first time_  
>  _And this time I know it's for real_  
>  _I've fallen in love, yeah_  
>  _God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_  

He hovers patiently by the entrance, enjoying the view until the genius finally rolls out from under the car and notices him. Steve makes a tiny hand wave.

"Steve! Hey I didn't  - come on in, what are you doing over there?" Tony says, flicking his hand to motion Steve in as he gets up. "J, kill the music." 

The hangar went still. 

"Wow you look .." Tony cuts himself mid-sentence as he scans Steve from top to bottom, all clean and preppy with his hair combed neatly, his goofy smile spread wildly across his handsome face. This makes Tony realise that he was covered in grease and motor oil, in yesterday's clothes. Tony starts to dust his dirty jeans in a sad attempt to rival the beautiful man before him, a finger catching on the rip on his knees (Steve could never tell if the tear was intentional because for a man who could afford anything, Tony's jeans were always pulled and tattered).

"You cleaned up nicely. Lucky girl."

 _Easy, Rogers,_ Steve tells himself. He was mildly annoyed by Tony's insinuation, as though the genius hadn't known by now that he wasn't seeing anyone special. Or that Steve had more than once hinted that if he _was_ interested in dating, theres a particular _**attractive brunette**_  that he'd ask out, without giving more away. He never held it against Tony for not reading further into those very vague lines. After all, tabloids were still writing about his great love story with Peggy even though his former flame went on to live a full, _married_ life after his temporary death. 

_You can do this._

"Just heading out to see my therapist," Steve says casually.

Tony's eyebrows shoot up. "Really? I thought she was married?" 

His tone was anything but mean. In fact, it quickly became clear to Steve that Tony wasn't purposely trying to get a rise out of him. He was just tired and clearly out of focus. "Linda _is_ married, Tony. You've met her wife. Remember we bumped into them two Sundays ago at the coffee place?"

Tony blinks twice before it clicked. "The blonde and the ginger couple. Right. Brain fart, sorry."

"That's alright."

_Are you tired?_

_You should get some sleep_

_Is that a cut on your -_

_Stop it Steve. Stop being a nag. He hates it when you do that._

Awkward silence.

"So no hot date ...?" 

"No, but I _am_ going out. For a session with her. It's my last one actually, for now at least."

Tony crosses his arms and chews his lower lip, beaming with pride. He leans against the table as Steve eases against the wall, hands in his pocket. "No way. Really? Has it really been 20 weeks?" Steve nods, just as happy. "How do you feel about it? Nervous? Excited? Don't wanna say goodbye?"

"I feel great, actually. I can't thank you enough, Tony for pulling me out of my funk and getting me into therapy. It's been a heck of a journey and you've always been there with me. I actually came down here to ask you something. I hope it's not weird."

Tony straightens his back, taking interest. 

"I wanted to ask you if you'd come with me to the Mental Health Foundation Charity gala. It happens in a week from Thursday. I checked with JARVIS and he said your uh schedule's free. I know this is short notice but I figured I'd just ask anyway."

"Is this like, an honorary guest kind of invitation? Keynote speech? Either way yeah I'm free. I'd be more than happy to sign a cheque too."

Steve steels his nerves.

"No it's not like that at all. I want you to come with me, Tony. As my personal guest," Watching Tony's face positively light up like a Christmas tree, Steve bunches up the fabric of his pockets and goes for it. "I'd like to take you as my plus one. If, if you're interested?"

"You know I am," Tony says, almost coming out as a jogged whisper. His gaze was soft and electrifying at the same time and it never fails to boil Steve's cheeks.

"Aw yeah?"

"Yup. That's a yes, by the way."

"Great. Wow. That was - easy." Steve's eyes pop, realising his words. "Not that you're easy. I meant I wasn't sure if, if you'd say yes. I'm glad you said yes."

Tony pushes himself from the table and walks towards the blushing soldier. "Unless I am physically unable to go - work stuff, end of the world reasons- why wouldn't I? I don't think I know subtlety even if it slapped me in the face."

They smile, knowing without having to say more, what they feel for each other. But the genius had his concerns. "But Steve," he continues like a warning, as he clears his throat. "Have you thought this through? It's not the same for me to show up with you for this gig than it is for you to come along with me for one of my many shindigs. Different rules apply."

Steve raises a perfect eyebrow as he welcomes Tony into his personal space. "Why would different rules apply?  What are you getting at?"

The reformed playboy sighs. "No offence, but who Tony Stark shows up with to blitz and glitz galas is old news. I have a less than stellar reputation. I'm known to chase skirts, anyone with a pulse really. Of course I'm working on correcting that perception. Who Captain America takes as his plus one, on the other hand...." Tony trails off. When Steve frowns to protest, Tony holds up a hand to stop him.

"Steve, I'm just putting it out there.  The second I step out of that limo after you do, the press are going to go nuts. Stuff that aren't exactly true are going to spread like wildfire, nobody really cares about the truth these days. It'll get really crazy. It'll get too much. You already hate the stuff they write about me, you're not going to like what they'll write about you getting involved with me."

Steve softens at how protective Tony gets when it comes to him.

Truly, the man could have easily left him to drown with his demons. Steve was truly on the path to self destruction when he first moved into the Tower. He was still reeling from the lost of his best friend who he presumed had died decades ago. Steve was withdrawn, reliving the trauma and collapsing inside. The first person to reach out to him was also the last person he had expected to.

The man who challenged his decisions every step of the way - Tony Stark. 

Their already rocky relationship became confusing when Tony kept showing up on the countless nights he'd screamed himself awake from re-occuring nightmares. Sometimes he'd frog march Tony out of his quarters and insist that Tony leave.  When he was really anxious he would yell at the man to just to shut up, to mind his own goddamn business. Steve was cruel, his words were harsh.

He desperately didn't want the genius to feel sorry for him.

But Tony was relentless. 

He was as gentle as he was stubborn. He wore his heart on his sleeve, always eager to welcome Steve in any shape or form the broken man presented himself. Before Steve realised what was going on, he found himself slowly trusting the inventor and wanting more of his company. Being around Tony made him feel _safe and wanted,_  and he didn't have the overbearing need to be in control around Tony. 

For once, he was being taken cared of. He didn't need to lead a charge.

For a lethal, highly skilled super soldier that speaks volumes at how much Steve trusts Tony with his life, his mind and his heart. 

"And frankly, you in a tuxedo?" Tony says, piercing through Steve's thoughts. "I'm not even going to pretend that doesn't make me weak in the knees. They're going to have to pry me away from you with a crowbar," Tony says with a straight face and a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm counting on that, doll," Steve says as he inches closer to Tony. He reaches out to touch Tony's hands stained with grease but the inventor backs his hand away and gives Steve a playful, non-verbal warning not to get too close. Tony was conscious that he was going to ruin Steve's clean shirt if he moved any closer but Steve presses his hand against Tony's back, boxing him in. "I'd want to hold on to you all night if you turn up in those fancy suits of yours," he whispers.

It's now or never. 

"Tony, I want to make it clear that .. _I like you_. Not just as a pal, a colleague or an Avenger. I like you, like I want to take you out, hold your hand and be your fella, kind of like you. I wanna know you better. If that's something you're open to."

The usually hyper verbal man was momentarily speechless.

He ducks his face away and starts to shake his head. Tony's hair was fluffy, fresh, a stark contrast to the rest of his worn out body. A stray strand of hair brushes across his forehead. Tony's body language alarms Steve a little but the clear bright smile forming on his lips comforts the soldier's nerves. Steve waits for Tony to say something, and the genius does not disappoint when he looks into the blond's eyes.

"I swear, Steve. You beat me to it by just _one_ day."

"Pardon?" 

Tony lets out a small laugh before composing himself to continue. "That Camaro over there? That's a gift for you and she's almost ready. Had it all planned - I'd take you out for a late afternoon drive, stop by the Brooklyn bridge before sundown, ask you if I could kiss you, make you mine. That sort of stuff."

"You're giving me the Camaro? Tony we hunted for that car for months!"

"It's entirely conditional. You get the car  _if_ I got to kiss you. I'd run you over with it and keep this baby if you said no."

Steve laughs out loud, a rumble in his chest. "I wouldn't dare to say no now."

"Not just any kiss, Rogers," Tony adds, his eyes growing darker. "It's gotta be full on mouth on mouth, with lots of tongue and maybe a little action on the hood of the car. I also made sure the suspensions are upgraded to super soldier standards, you know, just in case," Tony winks. His voice narrating all the things he wants to do with Steve sends the jolt through the bumbling super soldier's body, and a low guttural moan escapes him as he closes his eyes and pictures Tony pining him down against the hood.

"You alright there, soldier?" Tony asks, his voice an octave lower. 

Steve was sure that the next thing coming out of his mouth was going to be _dirty_ , and he didn't want to embarrass himself further. So he doesn't answer. He simply tucks his face to the crook of Tony's neck, lightly pressing his lips against the hot skin. Helpless and stupidly in love, and now that it's stamped and certified that Tony was somewhat on the same page, Steve wasn't hiding how giddy he was with happiness. 

He's doomed, for sure. 

"So you want me to go out with you, to this charity event, as your date," Tony says, returning to the main topic.

"As my date," Steve parrots into his neck, trying his darnest not to lick at Tony's veins.

"And after that? What else did you have planned?"

Steve draws back to look into Tony's beautiful chestnut eyes. Steve presses his lips together and licks his lower lip. "After that, I was thinking maybe I'll buy you coffee and we can take a slow walk back to the Tower. Maybe I'll walk you right back to your door. Maybe I'd wanna come in if you asked."

"That's a lot of maybe's Rogers. Anything in there that you're definitely sure of?"

"You," Steve says without thinking. He shakes his head, silently apologising for being forward. His nose nearly touches Tony's. "I don't know all the rules of modern dating, Tony. But I do know that I'm sure of you. How I feel about you."

The way Tony licks the corners of his mouth was _criminal_. 

It took Steve all of his willpower not to press his mouth against Tony's wet, supple lips right there and then. Likewise, Tony had to bite the insides of his cheek to hold still. Eventually Steve manages to muster some self control and draws back. He pulls his henley to inspect and wasn't surprised to find oil stains across his ribcage. He glances at Tony affectionately, who returns him a smug look. 

"Oh," Tony says, noticing the ruined shirt. "Sorry. Now you're going to have to get change. I'll get you a new one?"

"Nah, it's fine. You know, I might never wash this," Steve says, blurting out this thoughts and instantly regretting it. "Uh, so uhm. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Netflix and chill?" Tony asks cheekily.

Steve got that reference but he refuses to respond to the bait. "I'll get some sushi on the way home. Take a shower, you smell like a gas station."

" _Rude_ ," Tony says without heat and already peeling himself away. "Says the guy who wrapped his arms around me knowingly I'm on grease monkey mode. Fine, get outta here. Don't be too late, I need to be fed and watered."

Steve chuckles as he leaves, knowing from experience that a hungry Tony was a grumpy Tony. Just as the elevator pings, he hears footsteps approaching him from behind. He turns, and meets Tony's gaze. The shorter man appears to have something to whisper to him. Like magnet, he leans to meet Tony halfway, tilting his face. 

It was a sweet, gentle kiss on the cheek, with Tony only slightly holding on to him close by his arm.

It was enough for Steve to flush a bright shade of red. When the brunette draws back, Steve couldn't resist touching his face where Tony had pressed his lips against. Steve couldn't help but grin like a cheshire cat. 

"What was that for?" Steve squeaks.

"Something for you to look forward to," Tony says, caressing Steve's cheek softly. He takes a step back, allowing Steve to get on with his day. He stays by the elevator and waves until the doors close on them.

Steve could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"JARVIS?"

"Captain Rogers."

"How did I do?"

"Remarkably well."

"It was alright, wasn't it? Not too much? Is Tony happy? Is he having second-"

"I would rate this mission as a success, Captain. Mr. Stark is currently singing along to one of his favourite songs while he shuts down his workstation. He has requested for me to run a bath for him, and to ensure brand new sheets are put in place in the master bedroom, amongst other necessities."

Steve's mouth drops.

There was no one else in the elevator so he allows himself to swim in his thoughts while he smiled widely like a idiot.  He shifts from one leg to another, no longer trying to contain his imploding joy.  "Thanks, JARVIS," he manages before shoving his hands into his pocket. "What's he singing along to, by the way?"

"Something deafening, as you can imagine."

Steve laughs. At that exact moment, he feels his phone vibrate. Fishing the device out, he sees that JARVIS has sent him the link to the song Tony must be rocking out to.  _Led Zeppelin - Whole lotta love._

Steve knows this one. Coincidence? He hopes not.  

Before he could shove the device back into his phone, a new text message flashes on the screen. It's from Tony. 

 

 

 

> Tony: You've opened the floodgates. I'm feeling super sappy right now :(
> 
> Steve: What's wrong? Do you need me to come back up?
> 
> Tony: No 
> 
> Tony: Nothing's wrong :(
> 
> Steve: That's a sad face emoji. You're feeling sappy. What does it mean?
> 
> Tony: It means I just saw you two minutes ago and now I miss you
> 
> Tony: Can't remember the last time I felt 
> 
> Tony: Clingy
> 
> Tony: Ignore me. Have a good session

 

Steve reaches the basement where his motorcycle was parked. He swings a leg over it and sits, eyes and hands still glued on his phone. His heart was thumping its way out of his chest though. At that very moment, he knew he was a goner. 

He's madly in love with this man. 

And he can't wait for Tony to know this.

 

 

 

> Steve: Can't and won't ignore you. 
> 
> Steve: I'll be home soon, Tony.
> 
> Steve: I miss you too.
> 
> Steve: And I am looking forward to more than just a peck on the cheek, mister.

 

When no immediate response was forthcoming, Steve puts on his leather jacket and pulls over his helmet before he starts the bike. His visor, which acts like a HUD courtesy of Tony, flashes the traffic news, weather forecast and surprisingly, a new voice message. 

Steve motions for the interface to play the message.

"Meet me at the hangar first when you get back," was all that it said.

 

Steve may or may not have broken some traffic laws to get in and out of the city that evening. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this has sat in my draft folder for a long time. after the traumatic endgame trailer, i realized how important it is for us to have a constant stream of happy steve and happy tony. Hence hopefully i'll be able to post the rest soon.
> 
> please let us know if you liked this one! kudos and comments are very much appreciated xx Mav & Elliot


End file.
